galaxysedgefandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons
Personal Weapons * A-P Mine: Anti-Personnel Mine. * Aero-precision "AP" Missile Launcher: Man portable missile launcher. Capable of both auto-targeting and manual targeting, and makes a sound like a repulsor speeder whooshing past you in top drive at the Hendahl Raceways. Capable of attacking both ground and air vehicles p.45. * Anti-Air Torpedo: a mobile but not man-portable ground to air missile system. Larger than an aero-precision rocket with heavier payload and longer range. * Auto-Turrets: an automated weapon system meant to respond to motion/threat detectors. They can be set to automatically engage any moving target that steps within a defined range. The prison camp on Herbeer is defended by auto-turrets. * Banger: an alternate designation for ear-popper grenade popular within the Thirty-Third Legion. p 250 Zhee are particularly sensitive to these types of grenades but when in the middle of a battle frenzy, can shake the effects off very quickly. p 251 These are relatively effective against robots as well as humanoids. p 132 * Blaster: a general purpose energy weapon. People who have been struck by blaster fire describe the experience like being stung by a bee that had been born in a volcano. p262 * Burner: an incendiary grenade. Some varieties burn hot enough to turn sand into slag. Kill teams use burners to erase evidence before it could be compromised, or to destroy weapons caches. It will reduce a human body to carbon ash. loc 63 * Burst Turret: a small gun turret mounted on the aft of the Indelible VI. It’s intended for anti-personnel fire suppression from low altitudes. * Blast Brick: a demolition brick of explosive material. * Bot-popper: '''an ion-powered grenade that generates a micro-EMP designed to fry a warbot’s operating system. Chhun’s legion uses quite a lot of them against the cybar when storming the imperial palace. p 429 * '''Det-Cord: an explosive that is pressed into long coils of cord, stored on reels. Very useful for punching holes in walls or doors. “Heat won’t cause det-cord to detonate. Considered ‘smart ordnance,’ it’ll explode only in response to an infrared command keyed in specifically to the cord. It’s configured to pack just enough punch to blow a maximum or two point five meters of blast door in the opposite direction.” loc 229. * D-U: Depleted Uranium: a very powerful armor-piercing round. Keel found a box of rounds in Tyrus Rechs’s asteroid base which he liberated. The rounds did significant damage against the Cybar Titans aboard their mother ship p133. * Ear-popper: '''slang for a flash-bang grenade (emphasis on the bang) p 174 * '''Energy whip: a personal energy weapon that discharges electric blue bolts and buzzes with energy when it operates p155 * EMP Shotgun: a close range energy weapon meant to disable warbots. * HK: Hunter-Killer. Heavy bipedal mechs. * Ion Grenade: a blast weapon used to fry electronics and energy weapons. * KL-5: a large crew-served blaster weapon. * Legion standard ordnance: suggestion that legion grenades explode more than once, but if so, that’s new with Book 5 p 8 Verification * Mark 950 Repeater: a large bore hand weapon. Carried by Pike from Victory Squad until a MCR shot and disabled it. * Miif-7 Blaster Rifle: common energy weapon, used by the Republic Army. The weapon is heavy and large enough that one carries it with two hands. * N-3: laser tripwire mines, used by legionnaires. p 305 * N-4 Rifle: Primary weapon of the Legionnaires. Charge packs deplete from green to black and are reloaded like a magazine with "fresh" charge packs. * N-5: '''a blaster that can be fitted with an auto-feed frag launcher. Dark Ops equipment; at least one of the men in Kill Team Zenith was carrying such a weapon, and is discovered in the Night Stalker’s wreck by LS-660 from Task Force Grinder. p222 * '''N-6: standard republic Marine assault rifle. * N-16: an obsolete blaster rifle used by legionnaires. The full-auto blast feature was unreliable p. 296. * N-18 Long barreled rifle: Sniper rifle. * N-42: Heavy squad automatic blaster, designed to be used in pairs to provide interlocking crossfire in narrow spaces. They are near impossible to get past in small unit tactics. p 184 Constant use causes the barrels to melt. p 189 The weapon can use linked charge packs for continuous fire p297 * '''N-50 Heavy Crew Served Blaster: 'tripod or pintel-mounted heavy blaster. * '''N-60: '''aka the Pig. A heavy blaster that was supposedly so powerful that the House of Reason declared it was an unfair advantage that affected the “Tribes of Peace” disadvantageously. The weapon resembles a lighter version of the N-42, but the barrel had a propensity to melt down after constant use. p 283 * '''N-80: '''a special multi-barreled blaster. An N-80 is essentially eight N-50 blasters taped together and spinning to unleash a near-constant stream of blaster fire. They are only mounted on vehicles. p 153 * Vibroknife: Close quarters melee weapon. Can cut througha legionnaire helmet. * '''NK-4:' a modified legion N-4 rifle. * NS-2: a relatively simple blaster rifle which has greater range and charge capacity than the N-4, but less power. * MARO: Massive Antimatter Reaction Ordnance. * MG42: the military designation of the spinal mount “planet-killer” weapon on the Ohio-class Super-Destroyer that Tyrus Rechs served on. loc1421 * Pendaren Arms Hunting Rifle: a high-powered blaster rifle, built to take out game on New Penda. Ownership requires special permits. p116 * PK-9A: a blaster rifle. Not as good as a Legionnaire N-4 but still dangerous. The PK-9 is a slightly older variant. * Plasma Thrower: an incendiary weapon that shoots a stream of ionized gas at the target. Requires oxygen to work, so it can’t be used in a vacuum. p76 * Plasma grenade launcher: A heavy squad support weapon. Weighs about ninety pounds with a magazine of ammo loaded. Does not require a tripod. * Needle Blaster: a small blaster pistol that shoots a tight beam of energy at a target. It can be equipped with a silencer. loc 644. * T19 Needle Blaster: A long-barreled, short range (accurate out to twenty meters) blaster pistol which is easy to conceal due to its small size, has a very low blast signature, and no recoil. Perfect for assassinations. * Romula nuclear space mine: a Savage Wars era fusion bomb designed to be deployed in space and detonate on collision with a starship. Not quite powerful enough to crack the hull of a modern republic destroyer. * SAB: "Squad Automatic Blaster". Extremely heavy, rapid fire, automatic blaster. A specialized charge pack is carried on the users back that allows for extended fire. * Surge Shotgun: a military weapon considered perfect for close quarters combat “because you barely have to aim the thing and anything it hits will be very dead.p161. * STG Deep Cluster Bomb: Standard weapons for Tri-bombers, they guide themselves down as they track their targets. * Stingers: non-lethal rounds that incapacitate. * Twin medium-heavy blasters "Twins": Turret mounted. Fires pressurized, explosive, rapid fire bolts. * "Ear popper": Flash-bang grenade. Deafening boom and blinding flash, disorienting the enemy. * "Entry charger": Small, sticky explosive. * "Fragger": Dual fragmentation grenade. First detonation is a standard fragmentation that releases four compact balls upward. The second, is the four balls that detonate creating intense shrapnel that shreds all organic material in the area. * Artillery cannons: Immobile cannons placed at camps. * Flash-Bang Bolo: one of Tyrus Rechs’s gadgets used to immobilize and stun an opponent. It’s basically a pair of small F-B grenades with a heavy wire strung between them. * Grenade: a thrown anti-personnel explosive. Legion grenade utilize an outer explosive shell which detonates and launches four compact balls that provide a secondary wave of shrapnel. mention: Leg p.19. There are also “ear-popper” types, which “detonate with a blinding flash of light and a truly deafening boom. The hearing loss is often permanent, and the flash can render some species blind or dazzled for up to five standard minutes” p35. Marines carry two each, with a fragmentation and ear-popper are standard mixes, with several members of a squad carrying smoke. * Proximity mine: a personal explosive designed to remain dormant until a target comes within a specified range. There are larger versions used by starfighters and starships. * SMAFF: Refractive smoke rounds. They’re used as an anti-ship detection system that foils enemy EM and IR sensors and provides cover with blaster-retardant smoke. Visibility within a SMAFF cloud is about five meters p200 * Tac-Bomb: anti-vehicle land mine * Thermite: a chemical that burns very hot, designed to demolish heavy structures (e.g., thermite grenade.) * Vibro-axe: a hand-held energy weapon with a short cutting blade. * Vibroknife: a hand-held energy weapon with a short cutting blade * Weapons Baton: a self-contained device that expands into a spear or long blade; energy weapons that date from the Savage Wars. A hit from one will short out powered armor circuits. * X6 Heavy Shot Intec Blaster: an antiquated blaster type sidearm, carried by Aeson Keel.